


Sense

by bokuakabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just a short little thing, M/M, hearing loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Nishinoya was born with a hearing defect
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Sense

It was something that Nishinoya had grown accustomed to over the years. When he was younger, he’d been taken to several doctors, all of whom basically told his family the same thing: there was nothing they could do to prevent it. Nishinoya would be deaf within a few years.Something having to do with the diminishing and damage within his inner ear, getting to a point that eventually even hearing aids wouldn’t be able to help.

Throughout primary school, Nishinoya was just like any other child. His condition didn’t affect his personality. He was vibrant and bubbly, always the first to answer any question presented to the class, and made sure to be friends with everybody.Nishinoya especially loved gym classes. The feeling of his classmates being reliant on one another filled him with a sense of pride.

Once he’d reached middle school, his hearing had worsened further, prompting his family to invest in some hearing aids.

Like they’d been warned, they wouldn’t help forever.But it was worth a try to keep giving Nishinoya a sense of normalcy among his classmates and peers. And although he could hear the murmurs and the snickers in the halls and classrooms about his earpieces, Nishinoya kept a smile on his face.

His grades started steadily dropping, not by much, but enough to draw more unwanted negative attention towards him. Volleyball acted as an outlet for Nishinoya, especially when he seemingly found his calling in the libero position.Because while he still needed to listen intently for what his teammates call out, he only had one goal. Keep his eyes trained on the ball; and keep the ball from hitting the ground.Nishinoya didn’t need to hear or listen for the ball. He just needed to see it, and he’d help bring the team to victory.

Nishinoya’s mindset did not dwindle, although the adverse could be said about his hearing.

He’d joined the ranks of the Karasuno High volleyball club, and he couldn’t have been more excited to be among the best of the best (at least in his opinion.) Growing closer to the first and second years on the team, Nishinoya felt more at home amongst them than he did anywhere else. He found a best friend in Tanaka, and an ace in his teammate Asahi.They accepted him for all his faults, of which he felt he had many. But he felt as if his heart was playing tricks on him, unsure in his own motives, as he slowly but surely developed feelings for Tanaka.

Not that he regretted his feelings; Tanaka was the best friend anybody could ever ask for.

But that was the issue.

Could he risk losing his best friend if things didn’t work out? Even worse, it could put his future with the team at risk as well.Not to mention, he wouldn’t dare put any of his issues onto another person.

Who would want somebody that was going to be completely deaf by 16?

There came a time during Nishinoya’s second year of high school where he was pulled from school for a week.Everyone knew the reason, but nobody spoke of it.

Not that Nishinoya could have heard them to begin with, anyway.

It was official, he was deaf.

His parents felt it was best for him to remain home, taking a break from school to fully adjust to a new lifestyle.Nishinoya just wanted everything to remain the same, even though he’d accepted that “normal” was something he wouldn’t experience again.

How would he do anything the way he’d done it before?Would his teammates trust him to have their backs in a game, even if he couldn’t hear the commotion around him? Would Tanaka still remain friends with him, even if he couldn’t hear the jokes and anecdotes shared with him?

For the first time in his life, Nishinoya felt truly lost.

The week finished altogether too quickly, and it was the next Monday morning.

Nishinoya’s first day back in school.

Classes were the same, although he could feel more eyes on him than normal. His teachers had made accommodations for him, so he could keep up in the lessons. There had been no sign of his teammates, which wasn’t too odd considering he didn’t share classes with any of them.

Although he was excited about seeing them and continuing with volleyball practice, he was also dreading it.He knew he’d be bombarded with pity, and he cringed.

The final bell rang, and Nishinoya slowly made his way to the gym. He came across Hinata and Kageyama, who acknowledged him with kind smiles.

What confused him, however, was they asked how he was doing.

In sign language.

Nishinoya cocked his head to the side, furrowing his brows. Moderately, as if making sure they would be able to understand, he signed back his answer, in addition to asking how they’d learned sign language.The two exchanged glances before just shrugging as their response. Nishinoya and his family had practiced sign language for years, anticipating the day that he would eventually need to use it to fully communicate with them.But he hadn’t discussed that fact with anyone but Tanaka.

The three walked to the gym together, exchanging signed pleasantries. The fact that their friendship hadn’t changed made Nishinoya’s heart warm.

Once in the gym, Nishinoya was pleasantly surprised to see everyone else waiting there, underneath a crudely drawn banner. ‘Welcome Back Noya!’ in bright marker, with different drawings and signatures scattered around the large words.Everyone, teammates, managers, and coaches alike, were grinning when they caught sight of Nishinoya, swarming him in a group hug.

After the fact, that’s when Nishinoya noticed it.

Everyone was speaking to him in sign language. Asking how he’d been, if he’d missed them, what he’d done during his week, etc. All in hand motions and facial expressions.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked around at them all. He and Tanaka locked gazes, and that’s when Nishinoya knew.He’d always been able to read Tanaka in a way he didn’t think anybody else could. Even when his friend attempted a poker face, Nishinoya could always see right through it.

This had all been because of Tanaka.

Nishinoya closed in on Tanaka, reaching forward and enclosing his hands over Tanaka’s. He gave Tanaka a look, one that read ‘Why?’

Tanaka pulled his hand free of Noya’s, causing the smaller to frown, only to be replaced by a watery smile when he realized what he was doing.

‘Because I love you.’Tanaka signed it to him slowly, deliberately, keeping his gaze on Nishinoya.

Noya scrubbed his eyes, trying to keep tears from cascading down his cheeks. Considering that was a lost cause, he instead jumped Tanaka in a bone-crushing hug. After several moments, and Tanaka’s shirt was now tear-soaked, they pulled away, both grinning.

‘I love you too, you idiot.’

Before Tanaka could act offended, their lips met, and Nishinoya was home.


End file.
